All's Fair in Royal Love and War
by Livangel16
Summary: When the queen of 19th Street School comes to Third Street for a visit, King Bob, a sixth grader, is falling hard for her. And the queen can no longer hide her admiration for His Majesty. But unfortunately, T.J., his fourth grade pals and The Ashleys are gonna get caught up in the romantic mix, and it could have devastating consequences for the entire playground. King Bob x OC


**All's Fair in Royal Love and War**

Summary: When the queen of 19th Street School comes to Third Street for a visit, King Bob, a sixth grader, falls hard for her. And the queen can no longer hide her admiration for His Majesty. But unfortunately, T.J., his other fourth grade pals and Third Street's most notorious clique are gonna get caught up in the romantic mix, and it could have some devastating consequences for the entire playground.

**So, this is my first ever Recess story! King Bob is my favorite character aside from Spinelli! So, please review this story because I'm really desperate for reviewers and I want this story to go places! And check out my four other stories when you have time! I'm probably gonna be writing more stories for other shows and cartoons, so watch out for those! Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of _All's Fair in Royal Love and War_ and review, review, review! And tell your friends and readers about it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Recess or any of its characters! I wish I did, but i don't! All O/Cs are my property!**

Welcome to Third Street, Your Highness!

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?" cried Gus Griswold. T.J., Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen and Mikey were all hanging out by the jungle gym known as Old Rusty when Gus came running up to them, breathless and looking excited.

"What's up, Gus?" T.J. asked curiously.

"The queen from 19th Street School is coming here today for a visit! King Bob's ordered all his subjects to clean the playground from east to west! Even the kindergarteners!"

"Clean the entire playground? Is he completely nuts?" Vince LaSalle, the athlete of the group, demanded in shock.

"This does surpass the usual amounts of insanity displayed by playground royalty," Gretchen Grundler, the genius brainiac of the six, voiced.

"I wonder why he's suddenly ordered such a large-scale cleaning?" Mikey pondered aloud.

"That's easy, Mikey old pal," T.J. answered. "I went to the royal roast as the entertainment a couple of months back, and from what I could see, the Queen of 19th Street School is a very cool girl. King Bob just wants to impress her with his kingdom."

"Hey! You fourth graders!" called a harsh voice. Everyone looked to see one of King Bob's sixth grade goons standing nearby, signature sunglasses over his eyes. "Get some rags and start cleaning by order of King Bob!"

"No way am I spending **my** recess cleaning for some dumb, old queen!" Spinelli snapped.

"Easy, Spinelli," T.J. advised. "It's just one recess. Besides, it's not very often we have royalty coming to visit. Now, c'mon guys. Let's get cleaning."

* * *

"Everything's ready, sire," Jordan informed King Bob, who sat back on his throne, trying his best to look powerful and kingly. A smaller throne beside him had been installed for the queen. Of course, it was comfortable and a little shorter than his, but other than that, it was covered by a red cloth. He knew Gabrielle would like it. After all, she'd told him herself that red was her favorite color.

"Excellent. Now, leave me. Except you, Scribe Kid. I must prepare a speech to write to welcome Queen Gabrielle," King Bob commanded. His two aides bowed and left the monarch alone with the small, nerdy-looking kid holding a notepad and pencil.

"Scribe Kid, get this down!" King Bob commanded. ""On this day, I, King Bob, do welcome the honorable Queen Gabrielle of 19th Street School to my humble kingdom." Got that?"

"Yes, Sire," Scribe Kid answered.

"Good. "It is an honor to have another royalty member present on this playground. Indeed, it is one of the greatest playgrounds in the land. I thank you for taking the time to see my wondrous realm and the subjects whom I, the Mighty King Bob, rule over. I…"

"Sire! Sire!" Jerome yelled, scrambling up to the king.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of writing a very important speech!"

"The Queen is here! The Queen is here!"

"WHAT?"

"She's on her way here!"

King Bob looked out and saw a curtain-covered litter approaching his lofty throne in the distance. Four, strong, handsome, young men carried the litter on their shoulders, eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. King Bob felt his head spinning slightly. She was in his kingdom now. The sea of kids parted as the litter now stopped at the foot of the towering structure which housed King Bob's throne. Four trumpeters emerged and played a royal overture. Then, a boy of about twelve with dark, wavy hair stepped forward, wearing a midnight-blue colored cape.

"Kids of Third Street School's playground! I present to you the Ruler of 19thStreet School! The Sultana of the Eastern Jungle Gym! The Ruler of the Lands of the Swing set and Beyond! Her most Royal Excellency: Queen Gabrielle!"

He stepped forward and pulled back the white curtains, revealing a tall, beautiful, young woman dressed in an exquisite red gown that stopped just below her knees. Over her shoulders was a beautiful, fiery-red cape. On her wrists she wore golden bangles that clanged against each other. Her hair was long and flowed down her back in curls with golden highlights. As the crier helped her down from her litter, the kids could see that she wore a pair of golden sandals on her feet. Upon her head lay a beautiful, golden tiara, sparkling with jewels. Her eyes were a deep brown, her skin was the same shade as cocoa, and her smile was as warm as the Sun on a summer day.

"Whoa!" breathed Mikey.

"Like, oh my gosh!" whispered Ashley A.

"She's…she's…" Gus began to say, but everyone else cut him off.

"Like, stylish," Ashley B. concluded with a smile.

"Like, amazing," Ashley Q. added.

"But most of all, she's…" Vince began.

"Beautiful," King Bob breathed. Just then, Gabrielle looked up, her warm smile now turned on the king of Third Street himself. He could feel his knees shaking, but summoning his royal courage, he stood tall and declared, "Welcome…to my kingdom, Your Grace!" The kids cheered as Queen Gabrielle sank into a beautiful curtsey, head bowed.

"It is an honor, Your Majesty, to meet you again and to see your kingdom," Gabrielle told him warmly. Her voice, though soft and sweet, still carried to the top of the monkey bars and into his ears. He felt himself stumble a bit, but regained his balance before any real damage was done to his reputation.

"Jerome! Jordan! Help the queen up so that we may speak in private!" King Bob commanded. His two aides saluted and went to accomplish the task at hand. The crowd of kids dispersed, returning to their various activities. The only ones left were T.J. and his friends.

"Wow! Did you see the queen? She looked like the picture of royalty; like the fair Miranda or the beautiful light that was Juliet!" Mikey breathed poetically.

"Skip the poetry, Mikey," T.J. advised. "But I'll give ya this: she's a knockout alright."

"I must conclude that her beauty does completely surpass the average physical attributes of the young adolescent female," Gretchen told them, pushing up her glasses.

"OK. So, she's pretty. Doesn't mean a thing," Spinelli told them bluntly. "I mean, she could still be a total airhead under that get-up."

"Don't be so sure about that," said an ominous voice. They turned and saw Butch, the playground foreseer of doom with the streak of white in his hair, emerge from beneath the jungle gym.

"Butch? What do you know about her?" T.J. inquired.

"Relax. This girl's not trouble. She's just yer regular girl who just happens to be royalty," Butch reassured them. "She's the smartest girl at 19th Street School in addition to being a star athlete, super popular, super pretty, and…the former Prankster Princess."

"No way!" all six friends exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm telling ya: this girl's a living legend. And King Bob can see it as clear as day," Butch continued, shrugging his shoulders, his signature toothpick between his teeth.

"King Bob? What's he got to do with this?" Vince inquired.

"Watch and see, kiddos," Butch advised, chuckling as he walked away. "Watch and see."

* * *

Back on the top of the monkey bars, King Bob and Gabrielle were seated on their respective thrones and talking. They hadn't been able to exchange numbers at the royal roast a few months back, but they had managed to send messages back and forth to one another. However, written words weren't seeing each other's faces and hearing the other's voice or being in each other's presence.

"I haven't spoken to you in a long time, Your Majesty," Gabrielle reminded him.

"Indeed. It's been too long, Your Grace," King Bob agreed, forcing himself to look into her eyes. They were hypnotic, mesmerizing. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't tear himself away from them. "How are you?"

"Exhausted, Your Highness. I had to deal with an uprising from the fifth grade girls. Apparently, banning kissing from the playground has sowed the seeds for a full-scale rebellion from my subjects."

"Why have you? You've peaked my royal curiosity," King Bob informed her.

"It's…personal," she answered, looking down and away from him. Whatever had led her to making this decision was clearly troubling her, even now. King Bob wished there was something he could say or do to take her mind off of it. He didn't like seeing so defeated and sad. It made his chest feel funny. What was going on with him? He never felt this way until he was around _her._ Did she have something to do with it?

Gabrielle looked up at King Bob. He was handsome and looked kingly and powerful on his throne. He could never know how beautiful she thought his eyes were. Or how damn sexy she found his voice. He could never know that she'd fallen for him almost instantly at the royal roast a few months ago. He'd get freaked out that she had a crush on him. Besides, they were good friends, and she didn't want to lose that.

"You can trust me, Gabrielle," he whispered to her. That was all she needed to hear for the walls she'd built up to come crashing down.

"There was a young man who caught my royal eye. He was the same age as me and in the same grade. We became friends. I loved everything about him. Then, one day, while he and I were talking, he kissed me. I thought this meant we were…_together_. But, I found out that he…he…he kissed me because he was dared to by his friends!"

"No!" King Bob breathed in shock.

"Yes," Gabrielle replied glumly. "There was another girl that he liked, and he'd been dared by his friends to kiss me in exchange for lunch money to buy her food for a week. I was humiliated. It took time, but the incident was slowly forgotten. However, with this new law I've passed, I'm afraid that my ghosts are returning to haunt me. I didn't make this law out of selfishness, Robert. I made it because I didn't want another girl to be humiliated like I was."

King Bob was shocked. She only called him "Robert" when she was speaking to him as a friend, and when it was a serious topic.

"Then you made the law for the right reasons, Gabrielle. Follow your heart, and you'll never go wrong, and your subjects will respect you for it."

"I bet **your** subjects obey you without questions and never rise up against you."

"On the contrary, there have been instances where, as king, I've made decisions that my subjects hated me for," King Bob confessed.

"Really?"

"Really, Gabrielle. Now, enough talk of rebellion and past events. Come and let me show you my realm," King Bob said to her, smiling charmingly. Gabrielle smiled back, her dark eyes sparkling. He knew just what to say to cheer her up.

"Your will be done, Your Majesty," she replied smoothly. The king felt his heart racing inside his chest. Never had a girl showed such decorum and grace to him. It was very…attractive.

"Jerome! Jordan! Summon my litter and the queen's!" King Bob commanded.

"Yes, sir!" both aides said at once, rushing off to do their master's bidding.

"Allow me to help you down from my lofty palace, Your Grace," King Bob offered, extending a hand to her. She took it, feeling an electric spark jump between the two of them as they climbed down and awaited the litters that would take them on a grand tour of this charming king's realm.

_Oh, Robert!_ she sighed inside her head. _If only you knew how badly I need a king by my side! Not just for my subjects, but for myself! But I can't ruin our friendship for anything! Not for my subjects, my kingdom, or even my own heart! If only you knew how I feel about you!_

_She's troubled,_ King Bob thought to himself, watching the Queen of 19th Street School carefully. _I wish I could help her, but she seems so intent on keeping me out of the affairs of her realm! If only I could tell her that I'd do anything for her! But I can't ruin our friendship with one, stupid confession! The results could be a disaster for me, her, and our two kingdoms! Oh, Gabrielle! If you only knew how much I admire you, not just as a queen, but as a girl!_

__**So, as you can see, King Bob and Gabrielle totally like each other, but don't want to say anything that could ruin their friendship! Awww! Isn't that cute? But anyways, The Ashleys may be acting nice now, but trust me, you'll be hating them in a couple of chapters! And don't worry. T.J. and the others get involved in this soon! I promise! Now, reviews please so that I can know whether or not to continue this story! Thank you so much!  
**


End file.
